Lavender lilies
by ChocoHolicxXx15
Summary: Her lavender eyes smiled at him. "Kiba," she said softly, "...I'm glad that you're my friend." he smiled brokenly back, aware of the sudden pain in his chest. Warning: this fic contains slight shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Lavender lilies

Disclaimer : I. Don't. Own Naruto.

**A/N: Ok, first fic on kibahina:) Hope ya'll like it! Oh, and a warning, this fic contains Shounen-ai. As in BoyXBoy this kinda thing. So if you don't like it, don't read. Reviews are much loved!**

Chapter one : Kiba

* * *

He saw her, on a wet Monday morning.

Rain splashed around her ankles as she struggled with the umbrella; the wind was rather strong.

Kiba stared at her as she stumbled slightly; she looked rather familiar.

Her fingers fumbled clumsily as she tried to pick up the fallen paint brushes that were dropped in the haste to walk faster.

They were scattered around, and Kiba felt sorry for the girl as she scrambled to pick them all up. Her clothes were getting drenched. She looked up in surprise when she saw Kiba crouching next to her, picking up the remaining ones.

Pale lavender eyes met onyx ones, as Kiba handed her back the paintbrushes. She smiled; astounding Kiba - he never knew that a person's smile could be so lovely - and thanked him quietly before hurrying away.

Her voice was still echoing in his head, her smile still imprinted in his mind long after she had went away.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So...that's what happened?"

"I suppose."

"What do you mean by 'I suppose'?! Be a man, Kiba!" Kiba twitched visibly at the last sentence. "Naruto," he said with forced calmness,"I think, that whether I being a _'man'_ or so to speak should not be decided by _you_, of all people."

Naruto casually shrugged. "What's wrong with being gay?" to prove his point, Naruto waved his hands to empathize it. Kiba glared at him. "Dude, you're a danger to the society." Naruto satisfied himself by punching Kiba in the forearm, hard. Kiba glared at the blonde again.

"Anyway," Naruto continued as if nothing had happened,"how did she look like?"

Kiba hesitated. The truth was, he only remembered her eyes. Those pale lavender eyes, almost milky white. "I dunno," he admitted grudgingly,"I...only saw her eyes."

Naruto rolled his own cerulean blue ones. "Kiba," he said,"you suck."

"And you're gay."

Naruto glared at him. Kiba returned the favour kindly.

"Are you homophobic or something?" came the uncalled question.

Kiba gaped at Naruto slightly. "If I was, would I still be talking to you?!"

"Good point."

"As always."

"Don't flatter yourself." Naruto replied, turning back to face his canvas. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to face his own blank one, pondering slightly on what to draw. "I wasn't, it was a fact." he peeked at Naruto's, only to find that Naruto had already completed three-quarters of it. It was a painting of a fox which had nine tails.

Kiba wondered why on Earth did Naruto bother with nine tails; normal foxes only had one. But then again, Kiba wasn't Sasori-sensei's favourite student- Naruto was.

At least he wasn't like Deidara though. The said guy had gotten detention from Sasori again, for trying to blow up the art room on last Tuesday. Kiba shivered. Thank God he wasn't there to witness it. The poor room was probably blown into pieces. Why on Earth did anyone let that retard bring explosives with him anyway?!

"Kiba-kun, you haven't started yet." Kiba jumped to find Sasori-sensei glaring daggers into him. "And may I ask why?" his sensei was displeased, Kiba could tell. "Er...'cause the inspiration hasn't quite reached me yet!" Meanwhile, Naruto snorted at Kiba's pathetic fib. Kiba glared at him sideways.

"Everyone has either finished or is completing their assignments, Kiba-kun," Sasori continued, not the least bit fooled by that lie. "I don't see why aren't you doing the same...perhaps you would like to stay after class with Deidara to complete it...?"

Kiba stared at his sensei in horror. "No! Uh...I mean, o-of course not, Sasori-sensei...I'll start on it right now..." Sasori sighed and walked on, criticizing students here and there.

Once out of earshot, Kiba grumbled to Naruto,"I'd wish he wasn't so paranoid." Naruto sighed, tilting his head to stare at his nearly completed canvas this way and that. "It's 'cause you're so lax, Kiba," he replied, skillfully adding a few more brush strokes to his painting. Kiba sighed, finally beginning to draw a rough sketch of his dog, Akamaru. "You know," Kiba said, after successfully completing the outline of Akamaru, "she looked kinda familiar."

Naruto paused, dipping his paintbrush into the paint again. "You mean that girl?" he asked, smiling slightly at the effect of the red paint. Kiba rolled his eyes to himself. "No, I was talking about Deidara. Duh!"

"Right. And what's up with Deidara?"

KIba shrugged, busily examining the rough sketch. "....he looks like a girl?" he suggested, all the while focused on his drawing. Once satisfied with it, Kiba began to pull out his paintbrushes. Naruto glanced at Kiba. "You're never gonna finish this one on time, dude," he commented upon seeing Kiba's sketch. Kiba rolled his eyes for the umpteen time today.

"Doesn't matter, I didn't even want to come to this crappy place anyway." he groaned inwardly when the bell rung. Naruto sighed. "Then why'd you even come?" he replied, placing his finishing touches on his latest work, entitled,"Kyuubi".

"Sis forced me to. Don't know why either; I stink at art." Naruto scratched his head. "Then why are you in the best class in the level?" Kiba turned to face the blonde. "It was either shorty or that stinking pedophile," he shuddered at the thought of that 'stinking pedophile'. "I don't wanna risk getting raped."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I can't seem to see why Kabuto just loves staying in Orochimaru-sensei's class, rather than move up to Sasori's class."

"That's 'cause he's gay. With Orochimaru. Haven't I told you that before?"

"Nope. Either that or I've forgotten." Naruto happily handed in his completed masterpiece, smirking slightly at Kiba, who glowered darkly at him. Sasori sent the both of them heavily-lidded glares. "Get out; class is over."

"Hai, Sensei," they replied in unison, scurrying to grab their bags and leave the now-empty classroom as fast as possible. Sasori-sensei seemed to be in a bad mood today. Perhaps it was because he had to stand Deidara's explosions later in the afternoon. Kiba pitied his sensei.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of students, Kiba and Naruto managed to finally get into their favourite sensei's office - Temari-sensei's. The sandy-haired lady was pouring some tea for their other friends that had arrived earlier; Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura, Tenten and Neji were no where to be found.

"There are new students today, so clean your asses, wipe your faces and look smart!" Temari barked at them. Kiba winced slightly at the volume of her voice. "Geez, woman, could you keep your volume down? Some people trying to sleep peacefully, you know." Shikamaru mumbled as he drifted off to sleep again.

Kiba was afraid, by the look on Temari's face, that Shikamaru would never wake up to see the dawn of light again.

Temari punched the coffee table instead. The entire thing shook tremendously. Was Temari taking lessons from Sakura? Kiba prayed not. Naruto scowled as his coffee shook then spilled all over his orange jacket. "That's it, Temari," he announced, looking serious. "You're paying dry cleaning for this, all right."

"What?!" Temari squawked at him. "I'm nearly broke! Why can't you pay it yourself?!" Naruto glared at the other blonde."Because, _sensei_, you were the one that had anger management issues and _just_ had to go and bang that frickin' table which spilled coffee all over me! 'Sides, don't you have a job?!"

Kiba watched the two arguing in amusement; Temari was their teacher, but sometimes, she was just too childish. Ino rubbed her temples in displeasure of the racket the others were making. "Oh God," she groaned as the two continued shouting,"can't you guys keep it down?"

"No!" they both shouted at her at the same time.

Just then, the office door swung open and Sakura entered the room. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his argument with Temari apparently forgotten already. "Why were you so late?"

The exhausted pink-haired girl collapsed into the nearest chair, sighing with relief as she did so. "....too much..stress..." she panted as she accepted the cup of water given to her by Kiba. Sakura was a sophomore, unlike Kiba and the others, and had to stand being in Pein's class. Poor, poor Sakura. At least she wasn't like Tenten or Neji, who had good old Orochimaru hissing down their necks.

Ino smiled half-heartedly at Sakura. "At least you don't have Hidan or Kakuzu in your class, I swear, you'll go nuts by the end of the session." Kiba scoffed. "And we have Sasori and Deidara _and_Itachi in our class. Whaddaya think?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a second. "Deidara-nii is still in your class? I thought by now he should be in Sakura's class..."

"Well he isn't," Naruto interupted. "he has missed the conference for second years so often - that's why he's been retained for so long." everyone nodded upon hearing Naruto's words.

"Either that, or he loves his _Danna_ so much that he purposefully retains."

"So he's gay. Like Naruto."

"Kiba, I would _seriously_ appreciate it if you'd stop being so...so..."

"Amazing? Charming? Handsome? _Not_ gay?"

Naruto glared at Kiba. "I was going to say 'idiotic'." Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned back into the hard backrest of the chair. "Pot calling the kettle black, eh?"

Temari placed several doughnuts onto the plates. "Here," she grumbled, offering Kiba and Naruto some, "lunch break's almost over."

"Wow, thanks alot, Temari! Who knew that a grumpy old witch like you could be so generous?" Naruto exclaimed in delight, not noticing Kiba's frenquent glares to shut him up, nor did he know that Temari's figure loomed threateningly in front of him.

"Brat, what did you say?" she asked Naruto menacingly. The said blonde who was happily munching strawberry doughnuts looked up at her with large, innocent blue eyes. "What did I say?" he asked her, pouting a little, sprinkles all over his face, looking much like a three year old. Ino laughed, causing Shikamaru to stir slightly.

"Sometimes, Temari, you just gotta love the kid."

Temari laughed, a hearty one, and said,"Lunch break's over kids. Better get back to class now. Oh, and Kiba?"

Kiba turned around in surprise. "Yes?"

"Newbies are comin' in tomorrow. I'm assigning you and dweeb over here-" here Temari gestured to Naruto,"-buddies." Naruto and Kiba stared at Temari. The room was silent. Then Shikamaru finally woke up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "What happened...?" he asked nobody in particular. Sakura answered his question.

"Temari just assigned Naruto and Kiba to the newbies."

"Oh. Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem."

"What is with this weird conversation?!" Ino burst out. "Shika, could you at least have a bit more of a reaction? I mean, Naruto and Kiba are in charge of the transfer students! I know for a fact that Naruto can't even take care of himself, let alone another person..."

"Hey!" Naruto inginigantly cried out.

Ino shrugged. "It's called fact." Naruto shot her a quick glare before turning back to Temari. "Er..._Sensei_, I don't quite get what you mean by that." Temari rolled her eyes impressively. "If you don't get what I just said, Uzumaki, you're plain stupid or you're being ignorant. Now get out of my office. I have paperwork to do."

"Wait, Temari...sensei!" Kiba said, sticking his foot between the gap of the door in which Temari so desperately tried to close. "Who are the students?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. They're in class 2b, the same as you. You'll meet them tomorrow - Kiba, can you get your damn foot away?! - oh, and Naruto, you're with the Uchiha, 'cause I think that you can handle him better...now get out from my sight!" Temari replied, pushing everyone out of her office.

"Miserable old hag," Naruto mumbled to Kiba as the door slammed shut. kiba nodded. For some reason, why did the name 'Hyuuga Hinata' made him think of that pretty girl he once met?

He hoped that his instincts were right.

"Come on, Kiba," said Naruto, dragging his friend along. "Deidara's probably gonna blow up the room again."

Kiba nodded, grinning slightly.

"Okay."

He was going to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: ....was it okay? This is like, my first time writing a fic containing shounen-ai...reviews are appreciated! Oh, and if anyone confused about the school, Kiba and the others are studying at an art school...so yeah. Hope you'll liked it! R&R!!!!!!!!!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender lilies

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Meh.

**A/N: Reviews are loved!:)**

Chapter two : Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto rubbed his eyes blearily. What time was it now? Rolling off the couch he had previously occupied, the blonde stared at the digital clock, its glowing numbers seemed to mock him silently. He blinked several times.

08:55a.m.

_No shit_, Naruto thought as he began screaming for kiba to wake up. They were going to be late for the first-year lecture, and if they didn't make it in time - the dammed snake would come after them.

"KIBA! Wake up, you damn mutt! We're gonna be late for the pedophile's lecture!Waakee uppp!"

Naruto stared at the sleeping bruttee in exasperation, hands pulling at his blonde hair. "kiba. Please tell me you're gonna wake up." He nervously poked him, biting his lip anxiously. The sleeping person paid no attention to him. Finally, Naruto's patience wore out(even though it was just two minutes) and slapped Kiba on the face as hard as he could.

Kiba jumped up as if electricuted, staring wildly around. "Wha- what happened?" he blabbed. Naruto raced back to the closet and began rumaging for clothes. "Lecture. Snake. Hurry!" he shouted, a little muffled by the scarf that was choking him from behind. "Damn scarf-" Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on - which was a great deal quicker than Naruto.

Hastily half-wearing his jacket, Kiba slipped on his shoes and raced towards the door. He could hear Naruto's shouting behind him, but he couldn't care less. Already, he admitted to himself that Orochimaru-sensei was creepy.

* * *

The two panted heavily as they reached the classroom - having run across the entire campus - to be greeted with silence. Many pairs of eyes were on them as Kiba tried to calm down. "Inuzuka. Uzumaki. Glad to have you with us." Anko-sensei was sitting on the teacher's desk, chewing on a piece of dango.

"Sensei, where's Orchimaru-sensei?"

"Shuddup, the both of you maggots. Orchimaru has taken sick leave today. Guess your lecture's postponed. You're gonna show the noobs 'round the campus today. Now get your asses to your seats." She certainly was displeased with them, with her arms folded and her gaze cold.

Kiba decided that she was just as intimidating as Orochimaru.

Naruto sank into the seat in the corner with relief, hoping that he wouldn't get into anymore trouble. Then, he saw unfamiliar faces. One was a girl, with long, silky hair that flowed down to her back, along with light lavender eyes with no pupils. The other a boy, with spikey dark hair and onyxx eyes. Both had, Naruto noticed, very pale skin.

"Oi, Kiba."

The said boy turned to glare at Naruto. "What?" he hissed, trying to avoid Anko-sensei's piercing eyes. Naruto sighed. "Who're the newbies?" he asked, trying to lower his volume slightly(but still did no good for Kiba's sensitive ears). Kiba shrugged. "No idea. Why not ask sensei?" he added slyly, the both of them knowing that Anko was already pissed off.

"Why not you go ask?" Naruto said, trying to glare holes into Kiba's head. "'Cause I'm not the one who wants to be - aquainted with the newbies?" Kiba answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was kinda a half-lie; Kiba did want to know the purple-eyed girl. He recognised her at once the moment he saw her, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her narrow frame. Why did she transfer to this school Kiba had no idea why. But her eyes - those light lavender pupiless eyes - reminded him strongly of Neji.

"Listen up! You disgusting pieces of vomit had better turn your heads and face this dammed blackboard-" here Anko-sensei slammed her fist unto the board, which shook dangerously, "-and stop daydreaming, Inuzuka. Tell me, Inuzuka, what is the answer to the equation on the board?" Kiba stared weakly at Anko-sensei, biting his lip nervously.

"Um..." was the highly intelligent response she got back.

Which obviously did no good to her increasing blood pressure. "Um?" Anko-sensei echoed, sending Kiba a cold glare which warned him otherwise. Kiba nervously licked his lips, suddenly aware that all eyes were on him now. Anko glared at him after a few long seconds of silence. "....whatever. You there," she pointed at another victim,"what's the answer?"

As class continued as usual, Naruto turned to Kiba and said in an undertone,"She's freaky, alright." Kiba nodded, pretending to pay attention. "You only realised it now?" he asked Naruto, looking incredous.

Naruto ignored the offending question grandly, and instead took out his pen to jot down some notes. Kiba frowned, turning his attention to the dark haired girl again. Almost at once, his heart began to beat unnaturally fast. Kiba wondered if he was ill or something.

"Naruto." he elbowed the irritated blonde sitting next to him.

"Hm?" he looked up at Kiba, unconciously chewing his pen. Kiba took a deep breath. "That girl-" he gestured towards her, "-reminds me of the one I met recently."

Naruto was silent for a second, as though pondering something while thoughtfully chewing his pen. "So?" he asked after a moment of silence. "What are ya gonna do about it?" Kiba glared at the oblivious blonde, cursing him and thinking on how on Earth did that idiot sitting next to him become his best friend.

Naruto chewed his pen, observing the new students. He wasn't that concerned with the pupiless girl, his eyes were rather glued onto the dark-haired boy. There was something off about that guy. And Naruto was getting pissed off at not knowing what. "That guy," he told Kiba, "pisses me off."

Kiba sighed. That was always the problem with Naruto. "Whenever you see pretty boys you get pissed off," he explained not very kindly. Naruto pouted, glaring at Kiba slightly. "I do no-"

"Alright, class dismissed." Anko annouced, gathering up her books and marching out of the classroom.

The both of them stared at each other as the new students lingered uncomfortably in their new enviroment. Then, the girl was the one to make the first move. "Anou sa..." she mumbled, staring at the floor while her cheeks tinged a dark shade of red from the attention given to her,"...w-which one of you is Kiba-kun?"

Kiba wanted her to look up, to see him, to recognise him. Instead, she stared at the floor and Naruto, putting his hands behind his back, laughed and replied cheerfully,"He's here!" even though she wasn't even looking at anyone. Kiba noticed that Naruto seemed distracted, even more distant during class and now.

He was staring at the dark-haired boy, who was standing alone.

There was a pregnant pause, in which even the shy girl looked up at Naruto. He was silent, still staring at the other boy. Kiba was watching his every move intently. Kiba coughed uncertainly, drawing unnecessary attention back to him. This time, however, the girl looked at him fully. He thought he saw her eyes widen a fraction of recognisation. Or maybe he just imagined it.

"Inuzuka Kiba," he said, grinning at the blushing girl. "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata-a," she stuttered back, smiling slightly at him. This caused his heart to skip a beat again, which, a moment later, decided to thump even faster to make up for it. Kiba wanted to wrench the stupid thing out.

"I'll show you around the compound," Kiba said, grabbing Hinata's slender and smooth hand. "we'll leave this idiot-" he looked pointedly at Naruto,"-to drool at some guy. Come on!" he tugged her, and eventually the both of them broke into a run, leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably as he approached the raven slowly. Breathe in, breathe out. He grinned at the newcomer, waving his hand slightly. "Yo! I'm supposed to be your buddy!" onyxx eyes found cerulean blue ones, and they were both silent for a short moment.

"Hn."

Naruto frowned. Was 'Hn' even a word? He supposed that he'd go look for it in the dictionary later. "Uh...if you know, eto...like wanna see the school sometime, tell me, okay? I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way!" Naruto smiled warmly at the raven, hoping in anticipation for some sort of reaction. He was disappointed - there was almost no movement whatsoever.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." the boy haughtily replied, his onyxx eyes with a faint glimmer of interest. Naruto didn't miss that. "Sasuke? Alright, wanna go to the cafeteria first?"

"Hn."

Naruto took that for a yes.

* * *

Hinata panted slightly as she allowed herself to be pulled by Kiba. She smiled to herself, thinking, _'what would Nii-san do?'_ all the while. Neji wasn't going to be pleased if he found out that the Hyuuga heiress had been running around like some kid around campus. That is, _if_ he ever found out.

Her accomplice in crime laughed aloud, his laughter ringing in her ears. Kiba, if that was his name, grinned at her, and said,"This is fun, isn't it?" Hinata blinked at him, her legs still moving.

Fun.

She never knew the meaning of that word. But, in a way, feeling light-headed and having the urge to laugh aloud - was that how it felt to be truly having fun? Bubbly laughter rose from her throat, and before Hinata knew it, she too was laughing, the cherry blossoms around her in full bloom as they ran outside.

This was how it felt like - to have fun.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke for the umpteenth time. He marvelled at how flawless his almost white skin was, and how girls when they walked past him, they gaped. Naruto didn't blame them the slightest. Afterall, the guy acted as though he was royalty. Which was partly true, since Naruto knew that the Uchiha family was filthy rich.

"...what is it?"

He almost jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He stared at his so-called buddy. The said boy stared back. Naruto finally broke the silence with a witty remark - "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed softly, so softly that Naruto had to strain his ears to catch it. "What are you staring at, dobe?"

Naruto stared at him with utter outrage, unable to believe what the other party had just said. Dobe. Dobe. Dobe. He. Called. Him. A. Dobe. On the very first day of the semester. "What. Did you say?" His cerulean blue eyes flashed up to see a blur of onyxx, and Naruto swore he saw the faintest of smirks upon Uchiha Sasuke's face.

"Must I repeat myself? Dobe."

"You - teme!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Naruto growled in annoyance - this guy was acting like a real bastard. "Anyways," Sasuke said, rolling his dark eyes, "I asked what were you staring at?" Naruto blinked as a few seconds passed for Sasuke's words to register in his head. Then, an uncharacteristic flush came across Uzumaki Naruto's face, and the more he tried to rid of it, the deeper the blush became.

Naruto wanted the polished floor to suddenly swallow him up, and never again would he ever have to face Uchiha Sasuke again.

"I-I, uh-"

Crap.

"Dobe, before you spout anymore nonsense that comes out of the hole you call your mouth, may I ask something?" Sasuke looked faintly amused at Naruto babbling his head off. Cheeks still flushed, Naruto pouted before saying,"What?" rather impatiently.

"Are you...possibly gay?"

* * *

"Hinata."

The girl turned to look back, only to freeze in horror as she caught sight of her nii-san, his arms folded and lips pulled into a grim line. Kiba turned too, grinning slightly at Neji. "Yo, Neji!" he greeted happily.

Hinata winced. This was not the time to be relaxed. Neji was pissed with her for running amok with Kiba, and she knew it. "What would Hiashi-sama say if he saw his own daughter, running around ungracefully, like some commoner?"

"Aah...gomen nii-san-"

"And you." Neji turned his glare onto Kiba. "Please don't encourage Hinata-sama to do these sort of things - it would look bad for the Hyuuga family." Kiba rolled his eyes impressively. "C'mon Neji, let the girl have some freedom...oh, there's Tenten-san." The Hyuuga prodigy turned to see the bruette standing nearby.

"Ah...anyway, Hinata-sama, please don't ever do these things in public - I-I have to go now." Neji's last words were spoken in a rush, as he hurried away from them. Kiba could see him in a distance, running away from Tenten. Hinata giggled a bit. "Nii-san's always been like that; please excuse him."

Kiba grinned at her, the both of them bursting into laughter. He still wasn't sure whether she remembered him or not - not that he would have the nerve to say it anyway. But it didn't matter for now - he was happy the way things were.

_For now._

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I know the update was rather long, but I had the damn writer's block! Oh well. Review...please?**


	3. announcement

**ATTENTION!**

**Ok...I'm really, really sorry to say this, but I really can't continue with this story.**

**Hence, the discontinuation of this particular story. I apologise if you guys are disappointed. However, on the brighter note, this story will be up for adoption-- bascially anyone who wants to continue this can do so; just pm or state in a review. :)**

**Once again, I apologise. **

**--ChocoHolicxXx15. **


End file.
